projectoziahfandomcom-20200214-history
70th Century EM
Pre-70th Century EM – 70th - 69th - 68th - 67th - 66th - 65th - 64th - 63rd - 62nd - 61st - 60th - 59th - 58th - 57th - 56th - 55th - 54th - 53rd - 52nd - 51st - 50th - 49th - 48th - 47th - 46th - 45th - 44th - 43rd - 42nd - 41st - 40th - 39th - 38th - 37th - 36th - 35th - 34th - 33rd - 32nd - 31st - 30th - 29th - 28th - 27th - 26th - 25th - 24th - 23rd - 22nd - 21st - 20th - 19th - 18th - 17th - 16th - 15th - 14th - 13th - 12th - 11th - 10th - 9th - 8th - 7th - 6th - 5th - 4th - 3rd - 2nd - 1st The 70th Century of the Era of Mortals is the most common century arbitrarily chosen by historians as the beginning of civilizational development in Oziah. Cities such as Pa’ast, Bahalla, and Goseh have inhabitable histories tracing as far back as 12-14,000 EM, but remained relatively primitive and independent from each other, essentially as city-states headed by priests and tribal chiefs. Beginning near the end of the 71st century, the tribes and small kingdoms of Hahmed began further coalescing and recording themselves through trade records, fables, and epics. The 70th Century began with the establishment of the Hahmedian Kingdom of Aviah, the first newly established Hahmedian kingdom other than the known five. This century also saw the creation of the Syoan and Mihemman kingdoms, distinct by their formation by non-Hahmedians. Major events and wars of the period are distinguished by the following: Timeline Pre-70th Century The Kingdoms of Hahmed were kingdoms only in a loose sense of the word. The regions were more like hegemonies ruled by the five leading tribes of Hahmed: the Yosa Tribe in Raz’l, the Zytoli Tribe in Zytol, the Albayo’i Tribe in Albayo, the Gyesi Tribe of Agosa, and the Osa Tribe in Ar’awl. The regions between Raz’l and Ar’awl, chiefly the Ynyys Valley and Aviah, were not ruled by any of these five great tribes, with minor tribes inhabiting them. 7,000 – 6,991 7,000 * IC – Chief Ishishi Wah of the Wah kingdom/tribes of Aviah conquers the surrounding tribes of Bahalla, Yesi, Ishyyem, Yylk, Kaaia, and Goseh. This amalgamation of eastern Hahmedians headed by Ishishi forms the new Kingdom of Aviah. * WoG – The Syoan tribes living in Wah clash with the Hahmedians also living there. The Syoan chief Pak meets with King Ishishi, and agrees to move his people to neighboring Goseh to prevent further conflict. 6,999 * Ishishi fathers the prince Ashi’my with his wife, Leyah. * WoG - The Syoans celebrate Ta’eth, a holiday celebrating their tribes’ creation myth, but the Aviahi chiefs of the region put down the celebrations, having banned non-Hahmedian religions. Pak, frustrated with the Hahmedians, leads armed uprisings in response, attacking Aviahi chiefs and eventually storming and occupying the fortress of Goseh on the border of Wah and Goseh. * WoG – Pak converts a Gosehn temple to Nayth, the Hahmedian goddess of fertility, into a temple of Syo, thee chief Syoan deity. 6,998 * WoG – Pak is named King of Goseh and the Syoans by a collection of tribesmen. He marries Kel, a daughter of one of the Avi tribal chiefs. * WoG – Ishishi leads an army of Aviahi to the fort on the border that Pak captured, but finds it to be too heavily defended. Wanting to crush the Syoans as a people, Ishishi moves around Goseh to attack the other Syoan tribes in Goseh. 6,997 * WoG – Ishishi attacks Goseh Syoan Tribes in southern Goseh. After a short battle, the Leyk chiefs submit to Ishishi and are summarily executed. Ishishi raids the land and moves on northeast for Ek. * WoG – King Pak in Goseh hears of the devastation in Leyk and rushes out with his army, nearly abandoning the fort. He arrives in Leyk and finds it in anarchy. He establishes his brother Hisk as a new chief for the Leyk. Instead of moving on at the heels of Ishishi to try to save Ek, Pak moves for Avi and Heytz in the west. 6,996 * WoG – Ishishi completely destroys Ek, and executes the tribal leaders like he did in Leyk. He is informed of Pak’s assistance to the Leyk and their new Chief, and sends word back in Wah for his brother, Ashihri, to follow into Goseh to reattack Leyk. * WoG – Ishishi meets Pak’s army at Avi, and easily crushes his forces. Pak abandons Avi and moves his remaining army to Heytz, fortifying a village for a final stand against the Aviahi. 6,995 * WoG – Ashihri demolishes the garrison at Goseh, and moves to Leyk, where he kills Hisk. Ashihri then meets his brother outside Heytz, and the two combine forces to crush Pak’s defenses. The King of the Syoans is captured and executed. Ishishi begins rounding up the surviving Syoans and forces the tribes into exile, and the people end up in Mahania, a vassal tribe of Raz’l. Pak’s pregnant widow, Kel, marries Chief Ochi Kyyl, uncle of the deceased king, who becomes the de facto leader of the refugees. Mahania and the other Hahmedian kingdoms are not welcoming to the displaced peoples, and Ochi leads an exodus north, along the Wysidi Coast, a region of mostly desert that stretches along the coastline for thousands of miles. * Ochi gets into an argument with Syoan Chief Ozoso Ghosya at the Stretch of Bryh, a fertile region on the Wysidi coast. The argument escalates until the group as a whole divides into those who support Ozoso and those who support Ochi. Ochi leads his people further north, while Ozoso establishes the Ozi Kingdom at Bryh. 6,993 * Ochi establishes the First Syoan Empire north of the Dish Valley. He begins building a capital city on the coast, and the Syoans spread across the land, prospering far away from their Hahmedian enemies. Much of the surrounding highlands and mountains fall under the dominion of the Pak family and its new empire, while new Syoan chiefs spread out west and start new tribes. 6,990 – 6,981 6,990 * AE – Ishishi invades the eastern half of the Raz’l Kingdom, gaining control of the lands of Co’zyl and Yemil. The invasion lasts only a few months, as Raz’l manages to halt any further expansion of Aviah. 6,986 * AE – Ishishi invades Abylo and takes control of the tribe away from the Eigo Kingdom. 6,984 * AE – Aviah impresses upon the Raz’li region of Edryy, increasing Ishishi’s influence there and challenging the Yosa’i Family of Raz’l. * AE – The Yosa’i march on Aviah to retake Yemil and discourage further Aviahi growth. 6,983 * AE – The Yosa’i defeat Ishishi’s forces in Afeca but fail to retake Yemil, returning home after months of fighting. 6,980 – 6,871 6,979 * Ishishi constructs the fortress of Aasyl just south of Yemil and Afeca to discourage further Raz’li resistance. 6,978 * Ochi Kyyl dies at age 57. His stepson, Pocksi Pak, surpasses him as Emperor of Syoa. 6,970 – 6,961 6,970 * The Tella, a race and people living in the Ynyys Valley south of Aviah, form the Mihemman Kingdom. Headed by King Abi bin Mihemma, the kingdom lies between Aviah, Agosa, Eigo, Zytol, and Raz’l. 6,966 * King Abi founds the city of Abala, which becomes his new home and capital of his kingdom. 6,963 * King Abi bin Mihemma dies at the age of 53 and is surpassed by his son Abi II. 6,962 * Emperor Pocksi Pak of the Syoan Empire expands his territory through ceding the tribes that had previously spread west, easily conquering lands primarily composed of sparse villages and open plains. 6,960 – 6,951 6,956 * YR - Yesi rises against Ishishi, and Ishishi invades the territory to put down the rebellion. 6,954 * Emperor Pocksi establishes fortresses on the eastern coast of the Sokah River, the new edge of his empire. 6,951 * YR – The Yesi Rebellion ends in a truce. 6,950 – 6,941 6,947 * IW - Ishishi invades Mihemma, claiming all territory south of the Mi’i Sea. 6,943 * IW & ACW – Ishishi dies at the age of eighty-eight at the Battle of Jaba. His son Yinnish leads the Aviahi armies back home, deciding that continued war in light of his father’s death would be inappropriate. Upon his return, civil war breaks out between the Bahallans and Abyloans over the title of king. Yinnish and his brother, the heir Ashi’my, maintain control of Pa’ast and the north. 6,942 * ACW – Ashi’my Wah, eldest son of Ishishi, defeats the Bahallans and Abyloans and takes his rightful title of King of Aviah. Many following years are spent rebuilding and strengthening the Wah family’s relationship with the other kingdom/tribal families, so that future conflict can be avoided. 6,941 * Emperor Pocksi Pak of Syoa dies at age 56 and is surpassed by his son, 30-year-old Hiks Pak. 6,930 – 6,921 6,926 * King Abi II bin Abi al-Mihemma dies at the age of 54 and is surpassed by his son, 22 year old Alensaba bin Abi bin Abi al-Mihemma. 6,924 * Emperor Hiks Pak of Syoa dies at age 47 and is surpassed by 17-year-old Yiki Pak. 6,920 – 6,911 6,920 * Ashi’my Wah dies at the age of 79. His son, Shishishi Wah, peacefully assumes power as Aviah’s king. 6,910 – 6,901 6,907 * SW – Shishishi sends ambassadors to King Alensaba Mihemma of Mihemma. The ambassadors demand that Mihemma bow to Aviah, dredging up the 30 year old conflict. Alensaba denies the demands and has the ambassadors executed, sending their skins back to Shishishi. 6,905 * SW – Shishishi advances south with his armies to forcefully back his claim over Mihemma. Alensaba meets the Aviahi in the unclaimed lands between Mihemma and Yesi. The war rages for years. 6,902 * The Domaxii, a nomadic people, begin settling in Aviah, around Pa’ast. Looked down upon by the Hahmedians, the Domaxii are frequently taken as slaves or banned from public places. Category:History